Amor eterno
by Andrea10973
Summary: Un amor tan fuerte, mágico, puro e inocente, al que ni siquiera el hombre de la luna quería poner fin, pero desafortunadamente, el destino hizo que así fuera, por lo que decidió ayudarlos a encontrar siempre una forma de volver a estar juntos, aunque fuese en otras vidas. Pido disculpas por mi mala redacción, pero es mi primera historia, espero que les guste. (También en wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

*** Advertencia: Descargo de responsabilidad, no poseo ningún personaje de disney o dreamworks, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sólo serán usados en esta historia para fines de entretenimiento**.

Pennsylvania, 1712

Elsa's Pov

Alguien tocaba incesantemente la puerta, ignorando por completo el hecho de que le había dicho que me esperara unas tres o cuatro veces, pues estaba en la cocina, preparando la comida para cuando él llegara, normalmente eso no sería ningún problema, pues sólo cocino para los dos, pero hoy era diferente, pues iba a venir acompañado de mi hermana, su hermana y su madre, así que debía hacerlo para cinco personas, y para antes de las cuatro de la tarde, pues era la hora acordada; me empiezo a arrepentir de haber aceptado esa hora, pues apenas acabaría a tiempo, pero es que cuando me lo pidió, no me pude negar, así que terminé por aceptar. Otra serie de golpes me saca de mis pensamientos, y le repito que me espere, me limpio las manos para ir a abrir, y cuando lo hago, siento cómo alguien me abraza, y no puedo evitar sentirme mal; a pesar de que aún no he reaccionado, pues percibo su angustia y desesperación. Cuando miro hacia abajo, me encuentro con un par de ojos presos de las lágrimas, y reconozco de inmediato a quién pertenecen, pertenecen a...


	2. Chapter 2

"¡Emma!" digo, totalmente sorprendida, pues no puedo ni imaginar qué le pudo haber pasado para que se encuentre así, y, muy dentro de mí, sé que no quiero saberlo, pero hago a un lado ese pensamiento, pues debo consolarla, "¿Qué te pasó?" y en ese momento, caigo en la cuenta de que esto es algo demasiado malo, pues de lo contrario, ni siquiera se hubiera asomado por la casa, hubiera ido directamente con su madre, o con su hermano, y recuerdo que se suponía que ellos debían estar juntos; él se había ido temprano en la mañana para ir a patinar al lago congelado con ella, pues hacía mucho que no pasaban tiempo juntos, así que me empiezo a imaginar miles de cosas horribles que pudieron haber pasado. Una vez más, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por ella, sólo que ésta vez es por su voz.


	3. Capítulo 3

"¡Elsa!" dice ella, noto aún más la desesperación que está experimentando; me abraza más fuerte y se suelta a llorar incontrolablemente, lo que me hace imaginar cosas peores; "¡Elsa!" dice una vez más.

"¿Qué te pasó?", repito una vez más, y ahora estoy segura de querer saber lo que pasa.

"Es... es Jack" cuando dice esto, siento cómo se me va el aire, y la desesperación también se apodera de mí "¿Qué le pasó?" apenas logro decirlo, las palabras no querían salir de mi boca, pero se las arreglaron para hacerlo. Escucho un susurro que no logro entender, ella tampoco puede hablar, me vuelve a abrazar más fuerte, si es que se puede, sólo que ahora yo le devuelvo el abrazo. Vuelvo a escuchar un susurro, y ésta vez, logro entender una palabra: lago. El aire se me vuelve a ir, pues sé que algo malo debió haber pasado en el lago.


	4. Capítulo 4

"¿Qué pasó?"repito otra vez de manera desesperada, necesito de verdad saber qué pasó "¡Dime!" le digo de forma muy alterada y exigente, y creo que la he asustado, pues se encoge un poco, no quería hacerlo, pero es que quiero saber qué pasa; "Dime", le digo de forma más tranquila, noto cómo ella toma bastante aire, como si quisiera calmarse.

"Es que... estábamos patinando en el lago, y... el hielo empezó a resquebrajarse..." se detiene, y me pone más nerviosa, ella vulve a tomar aire, pero ésta vez, es como si se quisiera armar de valor para decirme algo que probablemente sea horrible, así que trato de prepararme para lo que sea que ella me quiera decir "¡Elsa!... Jack se ahogó en el lago" termina de decir ella, y a mí se me va totalmente el aire, no puedo creer lo que me dice, ¡No quiero!, quisiera que ésta fuera una broma de mal gusto, pero al ver su expresión, sé que no lo es y que es cierto, y en ese momento se me nubla la vista y pierdo la fuerza para seguir de pie; "¡Elsa!" es lo último que logro escuchar antes de sumergirme en una profunda oscuridad, sé que me he desmayado.


	5. Capítulo 5

Estoy en un claro en el bosque, y todo ha sido cubierto por nieve, es invierno. Estoy buscando a mi hermana para lanzarle una bola de nieve, pues estamos en una pelea de bolas de nieve, trato de prestar atención a cualquier movimiento o sonido extraño, cuando de pronto escucho unas risas que tratan de ser retenidas, pero la persona ha fracasado totalmente en el intento, y sé que es Anna, que está detrás de un pino a mi derecha. Camino lo más sigilosamente que puedo, para que no se de cuenta de que la he encontrado, hasta que llego por detrás de ella, y le lanzo la bola que tenía en la mano, escucho que ella suelta un chillido de sorpresa, y se da la vuelta hacia mí.

"¡Elsa!, eso no se vale, yo estaba distraída" me dice ella, haciendo un puchero.

"¡Claro que se vale!, es una pelea de bolas de nieve" le digo yo, en un tono divertido.

"¡Pero es que yo no soy tan buena como tú!" me dice ella, un poco enojada.

"¡Pues no debiste retarme!, si sabes que siempre te gano, es más, sabes que soy la mejor en toda la aldea" le digo, tratando de hacerla sonreír.

"¿En serio te crees la mejor en toda la aldea?" alguien dice, y hace que me sobresalte, me volteo hacia el origen de esa voz, y veo a un chico que es un año mayor que yo y que me ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo, se llama Jackson, y es conocido por toda la aldea, pues se la pasa jugando con todos los niños.


	6. Capítulo 6

"Pues yo diría que sí" le digo, tratando de hacer parecer que nunca le he prestado atención, aunque cualquiera que lo haya visto por un poco de tiempo, sabe que es imposible ganarle; lo he visto jugar, y es mucho mejor que yo, definitivamente saldría perdiendo en una pelea contra él, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que está interrumpiendo nuestra pelea, y creo que también se da cuenta, pues se sonroja un poco. "¿Quieres jugar?" le pregunta Anna, y veo cómo a él se le iluminan los ojos.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, ¡Claro que sí!" dice él en un tono ofendido, y sin previo aviso, siento cómo algo frío impacta en mi cara; a eso me refiero, es tan bueno, que ni me di cuenta a qué hora hizo la bola, y así, la pelea fue reanudada, sólo que ahora él también estaba en ella; en algún momento todos nos rendimos, por el cansancio más que nada; "Por cierto, soy Jackson Overland" dice él, pues ni siquiera sabe nuestros nombres, y creo que el piensa que nosotras no sabemos el suyo, pero yo ya lo sabía.

"Mucho gusto, Jackson, yo soy Anna, y ella es mi hermana" dice ella, al final me hace una seña para que ahora yo diga mi nombre "Soy Elsa" le digo, y me volteo un poco, tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo, y creo que lo logré, pues nadie me dice nada.

"Creo que eres muy buena, mejor que todos los niños con los que juego, tal vez podríamos quedar empatados como los mejores en toda la aldea" me dice él, y ahora sí me he sonrojado de verdad, pero entonces me armo de de valor y le digo "¿Y si hacemos una pelea con todos esos niños con los que juegas, para que ellos decidan?" y él se queda pensando.


	7. Capítulo 7

"Creo que es una gran idea, ¿Qué te parece mañana a las cinco de la tarde en la plaza?" dice él, un poco emocionado; no es mala idea. "¡Claro, ahí estaré!" le digo yo.

"Entonces nos veremos ahí, Elsa, no puedo esperar a que sea mañana" dice él, sonriendo; un momento, ¿Es sólo por ser caballeroso o está tratando de coquetear conmigo?, no lo sé, pero aún así me vuelvo a sonrojar, pues ha dicho mi nombre, y recuerdo que quería saber algo desde el momento en que llegó.

"¿Y es que acaso nos estabas espiando, o fue pura casualidad que llegaste a tiempo para preguntar si me creía la mejor?" le pregunto, y creo que lo tomé desprevenido, pues se sonroja y se queda pensando un momento, como si quisiera pensar bien qué es lo que va a responder, y me hace pensar que fue lo primero.

"Bueno, pues... me dejaste sin poder darte una buena excusa, así que seré directo; sé que tal vez tu ni siquiera sabías de mí hasta hoy, pero te he visto desde que éramos niños, pues desde que puse mis ojos en ti, no hay día en el que no quiera volver a verte, y sé que tal vez creas que soy un loco demente por esto, pero es la verdad, y me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de llegar a conocerte, aunque sea sólo como amigos, así que... ¿Qué dices?... ¿me la darías?", dice él, con una sonrisa esperanzada, y yo me quedo impactada. ¿De verdad dijo eso?, ¿En serio me ha visto desde que éramos niños?, no lo puedo creer, ¡Esto es increíble!, y en ese momento reacciono, y me sonrojo muy fuerte, trato de buscar la mirada de Anna para que me apoye, pero no la encuentro, de seguro se fue en algún momento de la conversación, y no me di cuenta, eso quiere decir que estamos solos, oh, no puede ser, esto es malo, no sé qué voy a hacer.


	8. Capítulo 8

"¿Entonces si o no?" dice él,con un tono medio desilusionado, sacándome de mis pensamientos, ¡Claro que sí quiero!, pero estoy tan abrumada por la emoción que no puedo ni hablar, esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tal vez es un sueño, y si lo es, no quisiera despertar nunca; no puedo creer que hasta ahora no haya saltado ni me haya desmayado por la misma emoción, pero entonces reacciono y recuerdo que está esperando una respuesta.

"Si", digo yo, tan bajito que quizá no me haya escuchado.

"¿En serio dijiste que si?", pregunta él, emocionado, como si no lo pudiera creer, ¡Sí me escuchó!

"¡Si!", repito también emocionada, y tomo un poco de aire, no quiero ser tan obvia, pero creo que él ya se dió cuenta, pues sonríe, y me sonrojo;¡Maldigo mi tono de piel tan pálido que me delata tan fácilmente!

"Me encantaría que pudiéramos conocernos", le digo más tranquila, no sé cómo logré controlarme, pero lo logré, y veo cómo su sonrisa se amplía más, creo que está muy feliz por mi respuesta,

"Entonces, ya que todo quedó bien, permítame acompañarla hasta su casa, pues veo que su hermana la ha dejado sola, está empezando a oscurecer, y no me gustaría que le pasara nada malo", dice él, sonriendo, y me sonrojo demasiado fuerte, pero es verdad, está oscureciendo, y estamos bastante adentrados en el bosque.

"Por supuesto", digo yo, con una sonrisa y aún un poco sonrojada, aceptando su oferta, y comenzamos a caminar juntos hasta mi casa.


	9. Capítulo 9

Me encuentro en el mismo claro en el bosque en el que Jackson y yo nos conocimos oficialmente, ya han pasado dos meses desde aquel día, estamos en una pelea de bolas de nieve, los dos solos, ya que Anna no pudo venir porque se enfermó, pero insistió en que no me quedara a cuidarla y viniera, y aquí estoy, tratando de ganarle, pues seguimos estando empatados como los mejores en la aldea; ese día en el que nos quedamos de ver en la plaza a las cinco de la tarde, llegué puntual y él también, todos los niños estaban alrededor, esperando a que los escogiéramos para formar parte de algún equipo, seguramente Jackson les había avisado sobre el plan desde temprano, cuando los terminamos de organizar la pelea empezó, luego de un rato todos nos rendimos por el cansancio, y era el momento de que ellos decidieran quién era el mejor, y dijeron que no podían decidir, así que nos dejaron empatados, también desde ese día nos hemos empezado a conocer cada vez más, hasta podría decirse que somos amigos; algo frío impactando en mi espalda me hace volver a la realidad, sé que fué Jackson, y me doy la vuelta hacia él, que está riendo, distraído; es mi oportunidad, sin que él se dé cuenta, tomo impulso y le lanzo la bola que tenía preparada en la mano, que se estrella con fuerza en su cara y lo hace dejar de reír, veo cómo se quita la nieve de la cara, y yo estoy tratando lo más duro posible para no reírme.


	10. Capítulo 10

"Adelante, ¡Búrlate de mí, de mi sufrimiento!" dice él, en un tono con el que quiere aparentar indignación, pero más bien parece que también le da risa lo que acaba de pasar, no puedo contenerme más y empiezo a reír muy fuerte y sin parar, incluso hasta cierro los ojos, pero de pronto siento un par de brazos abrazarme, lo que me hace parar, abro lentamente los ojos, y volteo hacia arriba, pues él es más alto que yo; estaba tan sumida en el instante que no me dí cuenta a qué hora el se acercó a mí, en ese momento me sonrojo muy fuerte, ¡No puede ser, está abrazándome!, y el empieza a acercarse a mí, no estoy segura de qué está pasando, pero ni siquiera hago el intento de apartarme, mi mirada se encuentra con la suya, y no puedo evitar notar que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos y profundos, y me pierdo en ellos; su cara está cada vez más cerca de la mía, y de pronto, me besa, y yo no dudo en corresponderle; en algún momento sus manos se deslizaron hasta quedar en mi cintura y las mías en su cuello, nos besamos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire, ninguno de los dos decimos nada.


	11. Capítulo 11

"Espero que me puedas perdonar algún día por esto, pero necesitaba hacerlo" dice él, después de un momento, con tristeza, y yo no sé qué responder a eso, estoy totalmente bloqueada, estoy feliz, encantada, fascinada, y no sé que tantas cosas más, pero de alguna manera, cuando me encuentro con su mirada, me siento mal, esto mismo me hace reaccionar, y aparto mis ojos de los suyos, apenas comienzo a entender sus palabras, y quiero responder, pero él se me adelanta.

"Lo siento", su voz está innegablemente cargada de tristeza, y yo me siento aún peor, no quiero que se sienta mal por eso, yo también lo esperaba, ansiaba y necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

"No", lo interrumpí antes de que volviera a decir lo siento, y me vuelvo a encontrar con su mirada, que está un poco confundida.

"No lo sientas, porque si lo sientes es porque te arrepientes de haberlo hecho, y yo no lo hago, yo también lo estuve esperando desde hace mucho tiempo", le dije, sé que él no dijo que lo hubiera estado esperando, sólo dijo que lo necesitaba, pero al ver sus ojos, su mirada, y adentrarme en ella, simplemente lo pude saber, veo cómo ahora él se queda impactado por mi respuesta, y después de un momento, me sonríe, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, creo que ambos estamos muy felices.


	12. Capítulo 12

"Entonces... ¿No estás arrepentida de lo que pasó?" pregunta él, feliz, como si no lo creyera, como si estuviera soñando.

"No", le repito yo, para asegurarle que no lo hago.

"Bien, como no estás arrepentida de lo que pasó, y ya que llevamos dos meses de conocernos oficialmente, y sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos por ti, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta" dice él, y yo me sonrojo, ¡Sí, me sonrojo de nuevo!, y él sonríe como si eso fuera divertido, y recuerdo cuando me confesó sus sentimientos por mí, yo estaba tan feliz en ese momento, que no le dije nada, y él me dijo que entendía que yo no quisiera nada con él, pues era muy pronto aún, ¡Sólo teníamos una semana de conocernos!, pero que esperaba que esa no fuera mi respuesta definitiva, y que iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para que algún día lo nuestro llegara a ser algo más que una amistad, y yo le dije que sí, que exactamente eso era lo que yo estaba pensando, y que sería mejor esperar y conocernos más, porque no me quería ver muy obvia ni muy desesperada; y ahora, él me acaba de besar, y creo saber cuál es esa pregunta.

"Ah... ¿Si?", le digo muy vagamente, pues estoy un poco distraída y nerviosa por la emoción, y él asiente con la cabeza, pero es un movimiento muy sutil, que apenas logro percibir, y tomo un poco de aire para calmarme, "¿Cuál?" pregunto, pero ahora lo digo con un tono más firme, y veo que él sonríe.


	13. Capítulo 13

"Creo que tal vez tu ya sabes cuál es, pero aun así lo preguntaré" dice él, deteniéndose, como si quisiera llamar mi atención para que lo escuche bien "Elsa... ¿Quisieras... quisieras ser mi novia?" pregunta él, y yo sonrío mucho, ya sabía que me iba a preguntar algo así, y por eso, ahora no me sonrojé, ¡Por fin!, estoy muy feliz y emocionada, quién lo diría, el chico de mis sueños quiere que sea su novia, ¡Claro que quiero!, no es algo que deba pensar dos veces.

"¡Sí, sí, sí!, ¡Claro que sí quiero ser tu novia!", le digo emocionada, y veo cómo el sonríe, y me vuelve a abrazar, yo le devuelvo el abrazo, creo que también está emocionado, y estoy segura de que los dos estamos muy felices, ahora puedo notar bien la diferencia de estatura entre los dos, ¡Es demasiada!, mi cabeza llega hasta sus hombros, de verdad es alto, y nos quedamos así por algunos minutos, en un cómodo silencio.

"Bien, ya que ahora somos novios, me gustaría hacer algo", dice él, rompiendo el silencio que había, y separándose un poco de mí para poder verme a los ojos, y quiero saber qué es lo que quiere hacer.

"¿Qué?", le digo yo, de manera directa, y me doy cuenta de que cuando lo miro a los ojos, me siento segura, como si nada malo pudiera pasar, y creo que debido a esto, fué que se lo dije sin miedo, y él sonríe, pero no es como sus demás sonrisas, ésta es diferente, es una sonrisa que me indica que él quería que yo hiciera esa pregunta.


	14. Capítulo 14

"Esto", dice él, y me vuelve a besar, pero este beso es más corto que el anterior, o al menos creo que lo es, y al final los dos juntamos nuestras frentes, y volvemos a entrar en un cómodo silencio, que dura varios minutos, pero que vuelve a ser interrumpido por él."Espero... espero que esto no te moleste ni te incomode... pero quisiera saber tu apellido... desde que tu y tu hermana se presentaron, sólo dijeron sus nombres; es... es una duda que he tenido desde entonces", dice él, un poco inseguro, y ahora yo me quedo pensando, escogiendo bien las palabras que voy a utilizar para responderle, pues quiero hacerlo, aunque me hayan advertido que no lo hiciera.

"Jackson, yo...", le digo, insegura y nerviosa, no sé cómo decírselo, y tomo aire, para despejar mi mente.

"Si no quieres decirme, está bien, no lo hagas, respetaré tu decisión", me dice él, mostrando su apoyo hacia mí.

"No, quiero hacerlo, es sólo que no sé cómo decírtelo... espero que ésto no cambie lo que piensas de mí", le digo, y veo cómo su sonrisa desaparece, y en su lugar aparece una expresión seria, casi expectante, nunca creí que él pudiera mostrarse así, siempre está jugando o bromeando, y no me dice nada, sólo asiente con la cabeza, dándome a entender que quiere que continúe.


	15. Capítulo 15

"Es que mis padres no son de aquí, y yo no sé cuál es mi apellido, nunca me lo dijeron... ellos vienen de Inglaterra, ellos están aquí porque... porque cuando Anna acababa de nacer, fueron inculpados de haber hecho algo muy malo, no sé qué, y vinieron aquí para esconderse... para escondernos... y para protegernos, pero ellos no hicieron nada, yo lo sé, ellos no serían capaces, son personas muy buenas, todos en la aldea lo saben", le digo, a punto de llorar, no quiero que piense que mis padres son personas malas, y mucho menos que son criminales que huyen de la justicia, tampoco quiero que piense que Anna o yo somos así, pero no quería mentirle, no podía; veo cómo su expresión se suaviza, como si hubiera estado esperando que el motivo fuese más grave.

"Te creo, esto no va a cambiar lo que pienso de ti de ninguna manera... quiero agradecerte por confiar en mi y decirme la verdad, y te prometo que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" dice él, y veo cómo su sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en su cara, dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, y me siento aliviada, es como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

"Gracias", le digo, de verdad me siento agradecida con él, ahora más que nunca pienso que es perfecto, ¡Sólo llevamos unos minutos de ser novios, y ya me está mostrando su apoyo incondicional!, y le sonrío, pues me siento feliz por la forma en que ha salido todo.


	16. Capítulo 16

"No es nada, pero creo que no debí hacerte esa pregunta... ¡agh!... ahora me siento culpable", dice él, éso último lo dijo más bien para sí mismo, tal vez no esperaba que yo lo escuchara, pero lo hice, y no quiero que se sienta así.

"No te preocupes, más bien me hiciste un favor", le digo, y él me ve confundido, no sé si es por lo que le acabo de decir, o tal vez porque no esperaba que lo escuchara decir que se sentía culpable, o, si tal vez, es por las dos cosas, pero aún así, no quiero detenerme.

"¿Un favor?... ¿Cómo?", pregunta él, después de un momento, parece desconcertado, y yo le sonrío.

"Sí, me hiciste un favor, pues me demostraste que eres y seguramente serás el novio perfecto para mi", le digo, y ahora él se sonroja, ¡Sí, obtuve mi venganza!, pero después sonríe, bueno, al menos fué divertido y tierno mientras duró.

"Bueno, sólo trato de ser amable con mi novia, aunque sólo llevemos unos minutos de relación" dice él, y lo lógico hubiera sido que me sonrojara como siempre, pero no lo hice, sólo sonreí, después de un momento, él me vuelve a abrazar, y una vez más, entramos en un cómodo silencio./p


	17. Capítulo 17

"Quiero llevarte a un lugar", dice él, emocionado, rompiendo el silencio, tomando mi mano, y mirándome a los ojos, sin que ninguno de los dos dijéramos nada, nos pusimos de acuerdo, y empezamos a correr por el bosque con él adelante, yo siendo llevada y siguiéndolo a quién sabe dónde; durante todo el camino estuve soltando risitas porque me estaba divirtiendo el recorrido. Después de un rato de correr y correr, llegamos a un lago que nunca había visto, ¡Y estaba congelado!, ¡Podemos patinar en él!; me suelto de Jackson sutilmente y comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia la orilla, cuando llego hasta ella, me detengo a observar el paisaje, ¡Es precioso!, todo alrededor es de color blanco, los pinos cubiertos de nieve, con un cielo tan azul, que se refleja en el lago, y está cayendo nieve, son sólo unos cuantos copos, pero creo que es lo que lo hace más hermoso, casi parece mágico; estuve mucho tiempo así, no sé cuánto, hasta que siento que Jackson me está mirando, y me volteo hacia él.

"¿Qué tanto estás mirándome?", le pregunto con una sonrisa, divertida, pero él no ha reaccionado, parece que no me escuchó, creo que tendré que volver a hablarle. "¡Jackson!", le digo, un poco más fuerte, y reacciona, pero parece que lo asusté, así que empiezo a reírme, en algún momento él se me une, y cuando lo hace, los dos empezamos a reír mucho más fuerte, casi a carcajadas, hasta que nos detenemos porque nos empieza a doler el estómago, ¡Odio cuando eso pasa!, en ese instante, me doy cuenta de que en poco menos de media hora de que somos novios, ya tomamos mucha confianza uno en el otro, pues hasta ahora, yo nunca me hubiera imaginado que él y yo pudiéramos estar en una situación parecida; veo cómo él empieza a acercarse poco a poco a mí, y yo no me muevo del lugar en el que estoy.


	18. Capítulo 18

"¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?", pregunta él, cuando está a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, con una sonrisa, mirándome a los ojos, y me vuelvo a perder en ellos, ¡Son tan profundos!, ninguno de los dos decimos nada, es como si pudiéramos entendernos sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras, como si a través de la mirada dijéramos todo lo que se necesita y debe decir, y al mismo tiempo, no dijéramos nada, como si no hubiera nada que decir, y eso me encanta. En algún momento él hace desaparecer la distancia entre los dos, y me besa, casi al mismo tiempo que me abraza, pero inmediatamente desliza sus manos hasta quedar en mi cintura, y yo le devuelvo el beso, poniendo mis manos en su cuello; después de un rato, nos separamos por la falta de aire, y él se me queda viendo, ésto hace que me sonroje un poco. "Te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas" me dice él, con una sonrisa, y hace que me sonroje más, y trato de ocultar mi cara entre mis manos, pero él me detiene. "No lo hagas, eres muy bonita, sonrojarte no debería darte pena, además, me encanta ver tu cara, no olvides que te he observado desde que éramos niños, es un sueño hecho realidad para mi el hecho de poder verte de cerca", me dice él, y creo que tiene razón, no debería darme pena sonrojarme, además, él y yo somos pareja, no debería sorprenderme que me hiciera ese tipo de comentarios, pues es normal.


	19. Capítulo 19

"Creo que tienes razón", le digo, segura, y él me sonríe, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, los dos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, y entramos en un cómodo silencio.

"¿Quieres patinar?", pregunta él, emocionado, rompiendo el silencio, después de un momento, pero me deja confundida.

"Claro que si, pero ¿Cómo?, no tenemos patines", le digo, pues necesitamos patines, no podríamos patinar con sólo zapatos.

"Espérame aquí", me dice él, con una sonrisa, y se voltea, dirige su mirada hacia unos árboles, y empieza a caminar hacia ellos, no sé qué está haciendo, pero le hago caso y no me muevo de donde estoy; cuando llega hasta ellos, veo que mete sus manos en un tronco de un árbol que supongo está vacío, y saca dos pares de patines, creo que él había pensado en todo y ya lo tenía preparado desde antes, y camina de regreso hasta mí, sonriendo. "Póntelos", me dice él, emocionado, ofreciéndome un par de patines, yo los tomo, y su sonrisa se amplía más, me siento en el piso y me los pongo, ¡Es increíble, me quedan a la perfección!, no puedo imaginar cómo habrá adivinado el tamaño de mis pies, aunque tal vez Anna tuvo algo que ver en esto.


	20. Capítulo 20

"¿Te quedaron bien?", me pregunta él, un poco nervioso, aunque no sé por qué debería estarlo, tal vez porque no le gustaría que no me quedaran bien.

"¡Sí!", le digo, emocionada, viendome cómo me quedaron, pues con ellos podré patinar; en el bosque he visto algunos estanques más pequeños congelados en invierno, y también he visto a gente de la aldea patinar en ellos, pero yo nunca lo hice ni lo intenté, pues me daba un poco de miedo, pero eso fue cuando yo era una niña, y ahora, de alguna manera, cuando vi éste estanque, mucho más grande y probablemente mucho más profundo, no sé por qué, me dieron unas ganas enormes de patinar, creo que tal vez es porque junto a Jackson me siento protegida y segura; sí, lo sé, probablemente suena demasiado apresurado, pero es la verdad.

"Bien, ahora yo me pondré los míos", me dice, y lo veo sentarse y ponerse el otro par de patines que había sacado del tronco, aunque se ven un poco más usados que los míos... que casi parecen nuevos... oh, ¡No puede ser!


	21. Capítulo 21

"Jackson, dime por favor que no has comprado estos patines para mí", le digo, un poco enojada, pues no me gustaría que hubiese gastado dinero en algo tan innecesario como un par de patines, ¡Precisamente también por eso nunca había patinado!, nadie en la aldea puede darse lujos como ese, el hecho de comprar unos patines nuevos, significa que primero, debió haber ahorrado mucho dinero, tal vez lo de uno o dos meses, trabajando en cualquier cosa, y, si logró reunirlo, debió haber hecho un largo viaje hasta el centro de Pennsylvania, para comprarlos ahí; cuando me los probé, no los vi bien, y pensé que tal vez ya eran viejos, pero no, se ven nuevos.

"No, no los compré, esos patines eran de mi mamá, pero ella los cuidaba mucho, y casi no los usaba, hace mucho tiempo que ya no le quedan bien, así que por eso se ven nuevos, y no te preocupes, ella me dijo que los podía tomar y prestártelos", me dice él, sonriendo, y yo suspiro aliviada; el todavía no ha terminado de ponerse bien los patines, así que levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, y me le quedo viendo, pensando en que ha sido una verdadera suerte que su madre haya tenido el mismo tamaño de pies que yo, pues me he dado cuenta de su forma de ser, y seguramente, si hubiera sabido que no me quedarían, hubiera hecho todo lo posible por comprarme unos que si me quedaran bien, y hasta entonces, hubiera esperado a traerme aquí.


	22. Capítulo 22

"Ven", me dice él, sacándome de mis pensamientos; después de haber terminado de ponerse sus patines, se levanta y me extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, yo la tomo, y me jala hacia arriba, pero no puedo mantener el equilibrio, las navajas hacen que los pies se me vayan de lado, y casi me caigo, pero él me toma con sus dos manos justo a tiempo para no caerme, así que trato de enderezarme, y cuando lo hago, me encuentro directamente con sus ojos, y él me besa, pero es un beso muy corto.

"¿Estás seguro de que podemos patinar en el lago?", le pregunto, pues, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez el hielo no sea muy grueso o resistente, y no sería seguro patinar en él, pues podría romperse y nos ahogaríamos, pero él parece estar seguro de poder patinar.

"Sí, mi hermana y yo venimos aquí a patinar siempre", me dice él, y recuerdo a su hermana, es unos 10 años menor que él, la he visto, pero nunca he hablado con ella, tal vez después él me la presente.


	23. Capítulo 23

"Está bien", digo, sonriendo, creo que confío demasiado en él, tal vez más de lo que debería, pero no me importa; se voltea hacia el lago, y lo veo poner con cuidado primero un pie sobre el hielo, y luego el otro, sin soltar mis manos, creo que es para que no se caiga, y voltea a verme, dándome a entender que ahora es mi turno, y hago lo mismo que él; en cuanto los dos estamos sobre el hielo, me doy cuenta de que es demasiado resbaladizo, y no puedo mantener bien el equilibrio, así que él aprieta un poco mis manos con las suyas, y me mira otra vez a los ojos, haciéndome sentir más segura; él parece tener mucha habilidad en ésto, pero claro, qué podía esperar, me dijo que su hermana y él venían aquí a patinar siempre, y supongo que eso significa que vienen cada invierno, pero para mi, es la primera vez.

"Nunca has patinado, ¿Verdad?", me dice él, con un toque de burla, pero no me molesta, a mí también me da risa.

"No, ¿Es tan obvio?", le digo, casi riéndome, pues pensándolo bien, creo que debí ser demasiado obvia como para que se haya dado cuenta tan fácilmente, y lo veo asentir.

"No te preocupes, voy a enseñarte", me dice él, y sé que lo hará, así que ni siquiera le pregunto nada; él comienza a decirme cómo debe ser la posición de mis piernas para mantener el equilibrio, y cuando lo empiezo a intentar, poco a poco va soltándome las manos, para que yo pueda hacerlo sola, cuando logro dominarlo, me enseña los movimientos para ir hacia adelante, hacia atrás y a los lados; creo que es muy paciente, porque han pasado muchas horas y apenas he logrado dominar lo básico, o al menos creo que es lo básico, pues él ha hecho cosas mucho más impresionantes.

"Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy, debes estar cansada, pero podemos venir aquí mañana, para seguir enseñándote", me dice él, cuando ya casi empieza a atardecer, y tiene razón, estoy cansada, así que asiento con la cabeza, para darle a entender que estoy de acuerdo con él, a mi también me encantaría continuar mañana.

"Entonces, déjeme acompañarla hasta su casa, mi bella dama, pues ahora sí estamos adentrados demasiado en el bosque", me dice él, casi fueron las mismas palabras que utilizó la primera vez que nos vimos, pero no me sonrojé, tal vez estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo, eso sería increíble, y así como aquella primera vez que nos vimos, comenzamos a caminar juntos hasta mi casa, sólo que esta vez es una distancia más grande.


	24. Capítulo 24

Estoy en el mismo lago en el que Jack me enseñó a patinar; ahora lo llamo así porque él me lo pidió, dijo que Jackson suena como un nombre para una persona más grande, seria y madura, y él es exactamente lo contrario a eso, pero justamente por eso es que yo lo quiero tanto; estoy esperándolo, porque me dijo que quería que nos viéramos aquí; ya casi han pasado 3 años desde que él y yo somos novios, y han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces; suspiro al recordar cada cosa por la que he pasado, y en todas él ha estado a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas, pero lo que siempre voy a apreciar más es que ha estado en las malas, especialmente cuando encontraron a mis padres, creo que los condenaron a la guillotina, pero no estoy segura, no quise saber todos los detalles, eso fue hace unos dos años, y aún así todavía no termino de superarlo, y menos después de que recibí una carta un mes después en la que nos pedían disculpas a Anna y a mí, pues al final otro matrimonio fue el que resultó culpable, y que sólo había sido una confusión, pero eso no arregla nada, ellos ya habían fallecido; mi padre pertenecía a una familia un poco acomodada, pero dejó todo atrás por mi madre, pues nadie aprobaba su relación, el punto es que creyeron que habían sido ellos como una especie de venganza, pero resultó ser que no, ellos no habían tenido nada que ver, aunque eso yo ya lo sabía, y justamente porque él perteneció a una familia acomodada, sabía leer y escribir, y nos enseñó a mi hermana y a mí, así que por eso leí la carta, y ahora les estoy enseñando a todos los niños y niñas de la aldea, es como mi trabajo, pues entre todos me pagan, aunque les insisto que no es necesario, casi siempre es con dinero, pero algunas veces, me pagan con cosas, como ropa, frutas, verduras, o incluso carne, y yo lo acepto con mucho gusto, pues sé que si trato de negarme, los puedo ofender, Jack también empezó a trabajar, aunque nunca me ha querido decir en qué, y por eso ya casi no nos vemos, así que creo que por eso él parecía muy emocionado cuando me pidió que nos viéramos aquí.


	25. Capítulo 25

Unos brazos rodeándome por detrás me sacan de mis pensamientos, sé que es Jack, y me volteo hacia él, que está sonriendo demasiado, como si estuviera muy feliz y emocionado por algo, y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

"Y... ¿Por qué me pediste que nos viéramos aquí?", le pregunto, pues no puedo esperar a saber la razón.

"¿No me vas a saludar?", me pregunta él, con un tono entre indignado y divertido, porque ni siquiera lo saludé, en ese momento me besa, y pone sus manos en mi cintura y yo pongo las mías en su cuello; aunque casi han pasado 3 años desde que somos novios, yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo cada vez que me besa, es como si siempre fuera la primera vez que lo hace, porque para mi, cada beso es único; después de unos minutos, nos separamos por la falta de aire, y él sonríe aún más, creo que de verdad está muy emocionado, y yo ya quiero saber por qué.


	26. Capítulo 26

"Te pedí que nos viéramos aquí porque...", me dice y se detiene, al principio lo estaba diciendo muy seguro, pero al final, pareció nervioso, no sé por qué debería estarlo, así que asiento con la cabeza para darle a entender que quiero que continúe, "Porque hace mucho tiempo que no podemos estar juntos", termina de decir, un poco más nervioso, y yo no le creo, pues lo conozco muy bien y sé que no es realmente eso, así que le doy una mirada de *¿Es en serio?, porque no te creo*, y el suspira derrotado.

"Dime la verdad", le digo, un poco molesta, pues habíamos prometido que no habrían secretos entre los dos, y él voltea hacia los lados, como si quisiera buscar una forma de no decirme, una excusa, y no puedo ni quiero imaginar qué cosa es tan mala como para que él no quiera decirme, y un pensamiento horrible se me viene a la mente." ¿Es que acaso no confías mas en mí?", le digo, apunto de llorar, y él parece asustado y más nervioso.


	27. Capítulo 27

"¡No!, no es eso, jamás lo sería...", dice él, nervioso, tratando de arreglar las cosas, y se detiene, yo suspiro aliviada, él lo nota y se relaja un poco, "Es que... he estado planeando esto desde hace mucho tiempo... para que sea perfecto... y me dí cuenta de que solamente tengo que ser yo mismo... así que lo haré simple y directo... ", continúa, dejándome un poco confundida, y asiento de nuevo para que siga, "En fin... el punto aquí... es que... aunque apenas tenemos 3 años de conocernos... me dí cuenta de que no podría vivir sin ti, y sé que ésto sonará como una locura, pues yo acabo de cumplir 19 años, y tu apenas vas a cumplir los 18, pero estoy seguro de querer hacerlo...", se vuelve a detener, y me deja más confundida y ansiosa, ¡Ya quiero saber que es!, y creo que se da cuenta, así que toma aire, creo que es para armarse de valor y decírmelo de una vez, "Elsa... El... Elsie... ¿Me harías el honor de... casarte conmigo?", termina de decir él, y yo empiezo a saltar de la emoción, y a llorar de felicidad.

"¡Si, claro que si!", le digo, muy emocionada, sin tener que pensarlo dos veces, él sonríe mucho, como si no lo pudiera creer, y me besa, yo se lo devuelvo casi de inmediato, pero es un beso muy corto, creo que es porque los dos estamos muy felices.


	28. Capítulo 28

"Aún no he conseguido el dinero suficiente para el anillo, pero no podía esperar a pedírtelo... ¿Eso no te molesta?", me pregunta él, después del beso, un poco nervioso, tal vez porque piensa que podría enojarme, pero no es así, yo no necesito un anillo como muestra de su amor por mí, me lo ha dejado más que claro.

"No, claro que no", le digo, muy segura, y el sonríe mucho, me jala para que estemos más juntos, me abraza y me besa otra vez, y no besamos así por unos minutos, abrazados, hasta que nos tenemos que separar por la falta de aire.

"Te amo, te amo tanto... te amaré por siempre", me dice él, después del beso, con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad me amarás por siempre?", le pregunto, no creyendo que sea verdad, tal vez es un sueño, y él sonríe más.

"Por siempre", me asegura él, y estoy segura de que me está haciendo una promesa.


	29. Chapter 29

"Por siempre", me asegura él, y estoy segura de que me está haciendo una promesa.

... por siempre... ¿Por siempre?... ¡Por siempre!... esas palabras ya las escuché, esto es sólo un recuerdo, estoy más que segura, en cuanto me doy cuenta, me siento mareada, aún así, me pongo de pie, pues estaba acostada, y trato de abrir mis ojos, pero no puedo, seguramente lo soñé, y tal vez sigo soñando y por eso no los puedo abrir, hasta que de pronto, lo logro, sólo para ser cegada por una luz blanca muy intensa, inmediatamente pongo mi mano enfrente de mi para cubrir un poco mis ojos, y me siento muy confundida, ¿Qué es esto?, la luz comienza a bajar su intensidad poco a poco, hasta que puedo ver sin que me lastime, bajo la mano, y diviso a lo lejos un par de siluetas demasiado familiares para mí... ¡No puede ser!, en ese momento, me doy cuenta de que todo alrededor es negro, es como si fuera un túnel... ¡No!, en contra de mi voluntad comienzo a caminar hasta ese par de siluetas, hasta que reconozco quienes son... ¡Son mis padres!... eso quiere decir que... ¿Estoy muerta?, y ellos me sonríen, pero no son sonrisas realmente sinceras, tienen un toque de tristeza, y creo que es porque no esperaban que nos volviéramos a encontrar tan pronto, pero si yo estoy muerta, entonces Jack debería estar aquí también... ¿No es así?, creo que mis padres se dieron cuenta de lo que estoy pensando, así que niegan sutilmente la cabeza, y yo me siento aún más confundida, tal vez, de alguna manera logró sobrevivir, pero si es así, seguramente va a tratar de quitarse la vida en cuanto se dé cuenta de que ya no sigo viva, y eso no me gustaría nada, aunque yo no podría hacer nada al respecto, no sé cómo, pero lo sé, así que sólo tendré que esperar a ver qué pasa, en cuanto llego hasta mis padres, los tres juntos empezamos a caminar hasta el otro lado, hasta el más allá, sin decir nada, y yo voy recordando los momentos más felices al lado de Jack: El día que nos conocimos oficialmente, el día que nos besamos por primera vez y que empezamos a ser novios, y el día que me pidió que me casara con él, aunque el día de la boda ya nunca vaya a llegar, y es lo único que me hace sentir mal, porque sé que Anna lo podrá superar pronto, pero no creo poder decir algo así de Jack.


	30. Capítulo 30

Normal Pov

Después de que Emma le dijera a Elsa que Jack se había ahogado, ella se desmayó, e hizo que Emma se asustara más, así que salió corriendo de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, pues ésta estaba muy aislada de la aldea, pero muy cerca del lago, dejando la puerta abierta; cuando llegó a la aldea, la noticia se dispersó muy rápido, y pronto varios vecinos se ofrecieron como voluntarios para ir al lago sólo para recuperar el cuerpo, pero no lo lograron, así que después de un rato, dejaron de intentarlo; la casa que Elsa y Jack habían estado compartiendo durante los últimos 3 meses, después de que le propuso matrimonio, casi fue incendiada de no ser porque en cuanto Anna se enteró de todo, inmediatamente se dirigió a ésta para buscar a su hermana, y apagó el fuego con el que Elsa estaba cocinando, con lo que había pasado, era más que obvio que la comida familiar iba a quedar cancelada, aunque ella seguía inconsciente, así que, como pudo, la llevó cargando hasta su habitación, la tapó con una manta, y, aunque sabía que no podría escucharla, le dijo que lamentaba mucho lo que había pasado, y que ella estaría a su lado para apoyarla, después de ésto, decidió dejarla descansar y la dejó sola, acto del que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, pues el impacto de la noticia, combinado con el cambio brusco de temperatura, hicieron que Elsa tuviera dificultades para respirar, y, en algún momento, a la mitad de la noche, había dejado de hacerlo para siempre, ella se había ido también, pero tenía una sonrisa de felicidad, como si durante la noche hubiera tenido algún sueño muy bonito; al día siguiente, la noticia de que la prometida del chico que se había ahogado también había fallecido, hizo que toda la aldea estuviera de luto todo el día, pues sentían pena y lástima por la suerte de aquellos enamorados tan jóvenes; Emma se sentía totalmente culpable por la muerte de ambos, pues, si no le hubiera insistido a Jack que la llevara a patinar al lago, no hubiera pasado nada, y si no le hubiera dicho todo de golpe a Elsa, tampoco hubiera pasado nada, pero Anna, que se había vuelto muy cercana a ella, la convenció de que no tenía la culpa de nada, que eso debía pasar en algún momento, y le dijo que ahora ellos estaban en un lugar mejor, aunque ella misma se sintiera fatal por lo de su hermana, pues sentía que sí pudo haber hecho algo para evitar la partida de Elsa, pero ya no se podía hacer nada; Elsa fue enterrada junto al lago, de manera un poco simbólica, pues sería como si los dos estuvieran juntos; Anna decidió continuar con el trabajo de Elsa, y ahora ella enseñaba a los niños de la aldea a leer y escribir; Emma le dió a Anna el anillo de compromiso y los anillos de bodas que Jack había comprado, diciéndole que sería mejor que ella los conservara, pero decidió hacer otra cosa, Anna sabía que el lago era un lugar muy especial para ellos, así que, cuando llegó la primavera y se descongeló, los arrojó al agua para que se hundieran en ella, ése día, al caer la noche, hubo luna llena, el hombre de la luna los vio y se sintió muy mal porque, al haber resucitado a Jack, él jamás se reuniría con Elsa, quien todavía lo esperaba en el más allá, y sabía muy bien cuánto se querían ellos dos, él mismo había pensado que probablemente era la pareja más enamorada que hubiera visto, y, en ese momento, decidió ayudarlos a encontrarse de nuevo, resucitando también a Elsa, pero no como un espíritu, sino como una humana, en una familia en la que no volviera a sufrir tanto, en la que también estaría acompañada de su hermana, por lo que debía esperar algunos años hasta encontrar esa familia que necesitaba.


	31. Capítulo 31

Hace muchos años, una gota de luz del sol cayó del cielo, y de esta pequeña gota de sol, creció una mágica flor dorada, tenía el poder de sanar a los enfermos y heridos, tiempo después, por insistencia y al igual que su hermano el sol, la luna también dejó caer una gota de luz, pero ésta, al ir cayendo, chocó con un pequeño copo de nieve, éste copo era muy especial, pues era el primero del año, con el que empezaría el invierno, la gota y el copo se mezclaron, y de ésta mezcla creció otra flor, idéntica a la primera, sólo que era blanca con detalles azules, ésta flor también tenía el poder de sanar a los enfermos y heridos, pero sólo lo podía hacer en las noches de invierno, ya que el resto del año permanecía cerrada, y durante los días de invierno también, a diferencia de lo que pasó con la flor dorada, los trolls la encontraron y se la llevaron al lugar donde habitaban para protegerla, pues se habían enterado de lo que había sucedido con la otra, y decidieron que, de ser necesario, compartirían el regalo de la luna, pasaron los siglos, y muy cerca de donde estaba la flor blanca se alzó un reino llamado Arendelle, ese reino tenía un rey y una reina muy queridos, pero un invierno, la reina enfermó gravemente, le quedaba poco tiempo, y el rey empezó a buscar un milagro, o, en este caso, una flor mágica blanca, que, según lo que había investigado, sólo los trolls sabían donde se encontraba, así que, en medio de la noche, cuando todo el reino se encontraba en total silencio, salió montado en su caballo con un mapa en la mano, en dirección al bosque, buscando a los trolls, en cuanto llegó a su destino, pidió ayuda, pero en el lugar en el que estaba sólo había un montón de piedras de diferentes tamaños, por lo que pensó que tal vez se había equivocado, hasta que éstas comenzaron a moverse revelando que en realidad eran trolls, el que parecía ser el líder se le acercó, diciéndole que sabía qué era lo que necesitaba, así que le entregó sin reservas la flor, y le explicó que la reina estaba siendo víctima de la brujería, que estaba por matarla, por lo que cantarle a la flor no sería suficiente, y tendría que hacer un tónico con ella para dárselo de beber, pero tendría que hacerlo por la noche, el rey le agradeció mucho su ayuda, se despidió y regresó al castillo, e hizo lo que le habían dicho, la magia de la flor blanca curó a la reina, y, aunque nadie lo sabía, al bebé que estaba esperando, y que el hombre de la luna había decidido sería la reencarnación de Elsa.


	32. Capítulo 32

El más allá, 1865

Elsa's Pov

Han pasado más de 150 años desde que Jack y yo dejamos de vivir, pero no sé qué fue de él, nunca lo volví a ver, al principio, creí que tal vez había sobrevivido y de alguna manera volvió a hacer su vida, aunque esto me hacía sentir mal, pues significaría que habría encontrado a alguien más con quien formar una familia, pero siempre trataba de hacerme creer que si hubiera sido eso, debería alegrarme por él, porque tampoco me habría gustado que hubiera tratado de quitarse la vida, algunos años después, mis padres y yo fuimos por mi hermana Anna, pues ella también había fallecido, se veía exactamente igual a la última vez que la había visto, y a diferencia de mi, corrió a abrazarnos y se puso a llorar de alegría, creo que nunca le ha importado mucho que ya no estamos vivas, lo primero que me preguntó en cuanto llegamos aquí fue que dónde estaba Jack, y yo la miré confundida, pues estaba casi segura de que lo que había creído era lo que había pasado, pero ella me dijo que él si se había ahogado, así que desde entonces he tenido la duda de qué fue lo que pasó con él, todavía lo amo, de hecho, creo que cada día que pasa lo amo más, sé que suena raro, pero es la verdad.

A pesar de haber pasado aquí tanto tiempo, siento que nunca terminaré de conocer el lugar, pues han pasado tantas cosas extrañas, que creo que lo normal es que no pasan cosas normales, hace algún tiempo, mis papás desaparecieron de aquí, primero fue mi padre, y algunos años después fue mi madre, es algo que casi nunca pasa, y nadie sabe por qué, hay algunas personas que llevan aquí unos cuantos siglos, y ni siquiera ellas saben, lo que sea que haya pasado, espero que estén bien, los días aquí son muy diferentes a los días en el lugar de los vivos, aquí siempre es pacífico y alegre, algunas veces, hasta parece que hay una celebración, además, no tenemos lo que se podrían llamar casas, pero cada familia tiene su propio lugar, y lo acomoda como quiera, es muy lindo ver cómo los que acaban de fallecer, se reencuentran con su familia, y comienzan a conocer a miembros de ella que no conocían; Anna y yo no lo hicimos, sólo éramos ella, mis padres y yo, mis padres nunca encontraron a sus familias, y ni Anna ni yo tuvimos hijos, pero nos encantaba conocer a otras personas, y pasear por todo el lugar, una vez intentamos ver si tenía fin, pero no lo encontramos, aún no tengo muy claro qué es lo que creo de éste sitio, pero a veces me gusta pensar que es un lugar en el que tienes una segunda oportunidad de convivir con los seres queridos, y llegarlos a conocer más, e incluso, de encontrar el amor, pues hay algunas personas que fallecieron antes de hacerlo, o que no eran felices al lado de la persona con la que vivían, ya sea por un matrimonio forzado, o porque al final no era lo que pensaban; también a veces pienso que éste lugar puede hacer que cambies tu forma de ser y de ver las cosas, pues ahora ya no le das importancia a las cosas materiales, y una prueba de ello es una de las familias que siempre están alegres y que son muy amables con todos, y que en vida fueron miembros de la familia real de un pequeño país, nunca nos han dicho de cuál, pues creen que podemos pensar que se sienten superiores a nosotros, pero no es así, ellos dicen que en vida, ayudaban a los más necesitados del reino, y veían por él, realmente les preocupaba, aunque no lo hacían totalmente de corazón, dicen que siempre tenían un pequeño aire de superioridad sobre todos sus súbditos, pero que ahora se arrepienten de eso, y creo que eso es lo que cuenta, y hay tantos casos de tantas familias que he conocido, que no podría describirlos todos; mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la sensación es muy extraña, en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí nunca me había pasado, ni me había enterado de que alguien tuviera uno, luego de esto, todo se vuelve negro.


	33. Capítulo 33

Arendelle, 1865

Normal Pov

Algunos meses después de que la reina se alivió, nació una princesa, una muy linda bebé que tenía algunos rasgos que no correspondían a nadie en la familia, por lo que empezó a preocuparse porque tal vez el rey podría pensar que no era suya, pero pasó todo lo contrario, en cuanto él la vio, parecía que no cabía de la emoción, y no dudó ni un segundo que ella era su hija, pues sabía que la magia es muchas veces impredecible, y seguramente esos rasgos se debían a aqulla flor que salvó a su querida esposa de la muerte; la pequeña bebé tenía el cabello rubio platinado, con una piel tan blanca como la nieve, y tan delicada como la porcelana, y unos grandes y muy bonitos ojos del color del hielo, pero había algo en ella que los preocupó, algo que todos saben que no es normal, ella estaba muy fría, así que pidieron que los dejaran a solas, y en cuanto lo hicieron, se dieron cuenta de que ésto parecía no importarle, por lo que decidieron no sacar conclusiones hasta que pasara algo fuera de lo normal.


	34. Capítulo 34

Pitch Black's Pov

Estoy caminando entre las calles de un pequeño reino, no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que se llama Arendelle, es de noche y todo está en completo silencio, por las decoraciones que hay por todos lados, diría que aquí hubo alguna celebración, alguna muy importante, todo está en orden, parece que aquí no me necesitan, sé que nadie me lo ha pedido, pero yo lo hago porque todos los niños me recuerdan siempre a ella, todo el tiempo lamento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa, si tan sólo ése día no hubiera caído en la trampa, todo hubiera sido diferente, la edad de oro nunca se habría terminado, los niños no serían amenazados por las pesadillas, y tal vez no existiría el miedo, pero no pude evitarlo... parecía tan real, había arriesgado mi vida tratando de acabar con él, y en un momento de desesperación y confusión, todo el esfuerzo se volvió en vano; cierro los ojos tratando de alejar ese recuerdo de mi mente que por tantos años me ha perseguido, creo que nunca podré olvidarlo, y eso es tan injusto, porque a ella la estoy olvidando, ya no la recuerdo claramente, he comenzado a olvidar su aspecto, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cara... su voz, pero nunca voy a olvidar el amor que le tuve y que siempre le tendré.


	35. Capítulo 35

Una prisión con murallas hechas de piedras gruesas, ahora éste es mi entorno, hace algunos años que mi ejército y yo por fin terminamos de capturar a aquellas criaturas oscuras que se alimentaban del miedo, y están encerradas aquí, ahora mi deber es vigilarlas y mantenerlas dentro, pero he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, y mi único deseo es volver a verla, ya casi no recuerdo su voz, afortunadamente, tengo un dije con una imagen suya, que contemplo todos los días en mi tiempo libre, el día de hoy ha sido tan aburrido e igual a cualquier otro, pero también inquietante, es la misma sensación de siempre, aún no se por qué, pero creo que es por tanta oscuridad que hay en los pasillos, y las antorchas poco pueden ayudar, siempre es tan solitario y silencioso, el único sonido que puede escucharse es el de mis zapatos al caminar, del pasillo más ancho se dividen otros más angostos, igual de lúgubres, que llevan a celdas medianas, llenas de aquellas criaturas, pero hay una celda diferente, con una gigantesca puerta, es enorme, y prácticamente impenetrable, a la que sólo algunas personas pueden entrar, ahí están los fearlings, que son los más peligrosos, pues son los causantes de las pesadillas, que atormentaban a los niños.


	36. Capítulo 36

"¡Ayúdame por favor!", alguien grita desesperadamente, asustándome, y regresándome a la realidad, y reconozco esa voz, ¡Es su voz!, hace que me altere, y empiezo a buscarla rápidamente por los pasillos, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado.

"¿En dónde estás?", le pregunto, bastante alterado, lo más fuerte que puedo, para que pueda escucharme, pero no responde, ésto hace que me preocupe más, y que la busque más rápido.

"¡Sácame de aquí!", gritó ella, después de un momento, está a punto de llorar del miedo, debe estar aterrorizada, pero me pareció que vino desde ésa celda... no, no pudo haber venido de ahí, es imposible, no volvió a decir nada, así que sigo buscándola, ahora desesperado por todos los pasillos, revisando uno por uno, hasta que llego a esa celda, "¡Por favor!... ¡Tengo miedo!", dice ella, y ahora sí estoy seguro de que viene de ahí... pero ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado hasta ahí?, esa celda no ha sido abierta en años, "¡Por favor!", repite ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo la llave correspondiente, y abro la puerta, sólo se abre unos centímetros, pero en ese instante me doy cuenta de que todo ésto ha sido una trampa, y yo había caído en ella por completo, ¿Qué hice?; los fearlings empujan la puerta para que se abra totalmente, se abalanzan sobre mi, y todo se vuelve negro.


	37. Capítulo 37

Aunque en un principio había cerrado los ojos para tratar de alejar ese horrible recuerdo, terminé por recordarlo, así que ahora los abro para tratar de olvidarlo; aún no sé que fue lo que pasó después de que caí en la trampa, simplemente una noche desperté en medio de un bosque, pero ya no tenía el dije; supongo que debió haber pasado bastante tiempo desde ese momento, porque todo había cambiado mucho, las pequeñas aldeas se habían convertido en pueblos, y algunos pueblos en reinos, pero nunca supe qué pasó con mi familia, ni tampoco con ella, pues no encontré la casa en donde yo vivía, aunque no todo es tan malo, pues ahora tengo poderes, que supongo obtuve cuando los fearlings se abalanzaron sobre mi, con ellos puedo controlar las pesadillas, así que he estado haciendo todo lo posible por ahuyentarlas de los niños, pero durante todos estos años, me he sentido bastante solo, y me he dado cuenta de varias cosas, una de ellas es que nadie me puede ver ni escuchar, y es porque soy un espíritu, también sé que hay más espíritus por todo el mundo, la mayoría decidió reducirse a ser sólo fantasmas, otros están buscando su propósito en el mundo, yo soy uno de ellos, y algunos ya lo encontraron, hay espíritus que son bastante conocidos por todo el mundo, y casi todos ellos pertenecen a algún grupo, y de todos ellos, a quienes más admiro, son a los guardianes de la niñez, porque ellos y yo tenemos el mismo objetivo, que es proteger a los niños de las cosas malas que puedan amenazarlos, pero yo siento que aunque dé mi mayor esfuerzo, no es suficiente, y creo que nunca lo será.


	38. Capítulo 38

Una presencia nueva me hace volver a la realidad, ¡Vaya!, creo que acaba de nacer un bebé por aquí, me encantaría verlo, así que empiezo a caminar hacia donde la percibo, lentamente, apreciando cada detalle de este reino, que ha estado totalmente en silencio desde que llegué, hasta que de pronto me doy cuenta de que parece venir del castillo, tal vez acaba de nacer un príncipe o una princesa, entonces eso explicaría por qué parece que aquí hubo una celebración, y me dirijo hasta ahí, en cuanto llego, noto cómo la presencia parece estar más cerca, entro en el castillo y empiezo a recorrer los pasillos de él, sigo acercándome a ella hasta que me encuentro afuera de una habitación, abro la puerta silenciosamente, entro, y la cierro de igual forma, en cuanto lo hago, veo una pequeña cuna, y comienzo a acercarme lo más sigilosamente que puedo a ella, cada vez estoy más cerca, hasta que llego, estoy en frente de ella y puedo ver totalmente al bebé, o creo que debería decir a la bebé, porque en la cabecera de la cuna tiene grabado su nombre, con letras grandes y elegantes pintadas de color blanco y con bonitos detalles en color azul claro y plateado, su nombre es Elsa, y está dormida, bajo mi mirada hacia ella, y me le quedo viendo, observándola con detenimiento, creo que es la bebé más bonita, tierna y encantadora que he visto durante todos estos años, y creo que es porque me recuerda a ella, se parece demasiado a Emily Jane, cuando acababa de nacer, ella... se parece demasiado a mi hija, es casi como si la estuviera viendo, así que me juro a mí mismo que no dejaré que nada malo le pase, y la protegeré de todas las formas que me sea posible, sé que es algo injusto, pues también debo hacerlo con los demás niños, pero tengo la sensación y el presentimiento de que ella es especial, por lo que la vigilaré siempre a partir de ahora.


	39. Capítulo 39

Arendelle, 1873

Estoy en el reino de Arendelle, son altas horas de noche, y estoy caminando en dirección al castillo para seguir cumpliendo la promesa que me hice, aunque voy más tarde de lo normal, pues me distraje con algo; han pasado 8 años desde que vi por primera vez a la pequeña princesa Elsa de Arendelle, y desde que empecé a vigilarla, en todo este tiempo, ha crecido demasiado, y ahora es una niña grande, ella tiene una hermana que es dos años menor, que se llama Anna, y las dos se parecen muchísimo entre sí, pero tienen algunos rasgos totalmente diferentes, pues Elsa tiene el cabello rubio platinado, mientras que el de Anna es rubio fresa, además de que la piel de Elsa es más pálida de lo normal, casi es de un tono enfermizo, por lo que en un principio me alarmé, pero ese no es un problema para ella, pues sé que tiene poderes, con los que puede crear nieve y hielo, y que la hacen casi insensible al frio, aunque no sé exactamente en qué consisten, creo que son de nacimiento, igualmente tienen personalidades opuestas, pues Elsa es más responsable, tímida y reservada, mientras que Anna es enérgica, espontánea y se aburre con facilidad, pero desde mi punto de vista, creo que de esa forma se complementan mutuamente a la perfección, y por eso son muy unidas, creo que Elsa, de alguna manera, ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pues cuando llego a verla antes de que se duerma, ella prácticamente se queda dormida al instante, y cuando llego más tarde, y ella ya se ha dormido, relaja mucho su expresión, y a veces hasta sonríe, como si estuviera soñando algo muy bonito, y a mi me encanta ver eso, pero ella no me puede ver, y no quiero tratar de intentar hacer algo para que lo haga, pues tal vez no lo comprendería bien, y se asustaría.


	40. Capítulo 40

En cuanto llego al castillo, siento una tensión horrible en el ambiente, creo que algo muy malo acaba de suceder, así que me apresuro a entrar en él, y comienzo a caminar rápido por los pasillos, preocupado, después de unos instantes, comienzo a correr, y no me detengo hasta llegar a la habitación donde las dos hermanas duermen juntas, cuando estoy frente a ella, me tomo un momento para recuperar el aliento, después de ésto, abro lentamente la puerta, y me asomo antes de entrar, pero me llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que sólo hay una cama, que es la de Anna, quien está profundamente dormida, por lo que empiezo a recorrer lentamente la habitación con mi mirada, fijándome en todos los detalles, y al final sé que Elsa se ha cambiado de habitación, porque sus cosas no están en ésta, pero no puedo imaginar el motivo, pues ellas dos se quieren mucho, y no creo que haya sido por una pelea, porque sé que siempre que pasa, se terminan perdonando de inmediato; de pronto, una sensación demasiado familiar para mi invade totalmente el ambiente... ¡No puede ser!, cierro la puerta, y me dirijo inmediatamente hacia donde proviene, pensando en miles de cosas terribles que pudieron ser la causa de esto, cada una más horrible que la anterior, ¿Por qué Elsa estaría pasando por algo así?, es la única pregunta que no dejo de hacerme en todo el camino, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?; después de recorrer los pasillos por unos minutos, me encuentro enfrente de una habitación muy alejada del resto, si Elsa tuvo una pelea con su hermana, lo suficientemente grave como para querer cambiarse de habitación, ¿Por qué estaría en una totalmente aislada de las demás?, creo que me estoy haciendo muchas preguntas, pero hasta ahora no tengo ninguna respuesta, y quiero tenerlas, así que abro lo más silenciosamente que puedo la puerta, y me asomo por ella, en cuanto lo hago, la sensación se incrementa espantosamente... ¡Elsa está teniendo una pesadilla muy fuerte!, lo sé tanto por la sensación que percibo, como por su expresión y su posición, y esto hace que me quede paralizado, pues en todos estos años, nunca había sentido tanto miedo venir de un solo niño, ¡Es horrible!, después de un momento, reacciono y hago lo que he estado haciendo desde que descubrí mis poderes: ahuyentar su pesadilla, en ella, Elsa lastimaba a su hermana con sus poderes, y creo que eso fue lo que pasó, pero si pasó eso, entonces ahora ella debe tener miedo no sólo de sus poderes, sino de si misma, y eso es algo muy malo, aunque explicaría por qué se cambió a ésta habitación; esta vez, ahuyentar su pesadilla, me costó más trabajo de lo normal, y al hacerlo, me sentí diferente de como normalmente me siento, y creo que es por lo mismo, en fin, ahora eso no importa, porque ella ya está a salvo del miedo, pues ha relajado todo su cuerpo, y su expresión es neutral, por lo menos no es de miedo, y podrá dormir tranquilamente, pero me ha dejado con más preguntas.


	41. Capítulo 41

Arendelle, 1883

Después de todo un día de recorrer el mundo ahuyentando las pesadillas de los niños, me dirijo hacia el reino de Arendelle, ya han pasado 10 años desde que Elsa dejó de ser la niña que era, para tener que madurar demasiado a pesar de su corta edad, ha crecido con miedo a sus poderes y a sí misma, cada día haciendo todo lo posible por controlarlos, y totalmente aislada de todos, creo que sus padres tomaron medidas muy extremas, y eso lo ha hecho aún peor, pero yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, solamente puedo regalarle noches tranquilas sin pesadillas, y aún así no es de gran ayuda, pues ella es la única que a sus 18 años las sigue teniendo a diario, y aunque ya no es una niña, la sigo vigilando y protegiendo de todas las formas que me son posibles, ahora mismo estoy a punto de entrar en el reino, pero algo me hace sentir preocupación, presiento que ha sucedido algo terrible, así que en cuanto estoy en él, trato de analizar todo a mi alrededor, y así ver si mi presentimiento tiene algún fundamento, aunque espero que sólo sea mi imaginación, pero al final, todo me indica que alguien de la familia real ha fallecido, pues en todas las casas hay un moño negro, por lo que mi preocupación se incrementa demasiado, y empiezo a correr lo más rápido que puedo hacia el castillo, para ver lo antes posible a Elsa.


	42. Capítulo 42

En cuanto llegué al castillo, empecé a recorrer los pasillos de él rápidamente, un poco desesperado, hasta llegar a estar frente a la habitación de Elsa, y me detengo un momento para tomar un respiro, después de calmarme un poco, abro silenciosamente la puerta, me asomo por ella, y veo que Elsa está dormida, pero totalmente asustada, pues está teniendo una pesadilla, aunque esto ya no me sorprende, así que entro en la habitación, cierro la puerta de la misma forma en que la abrí, y me acerco lentamente a ella, para ahuyentar su pesadilla, en cuanto lo hago, recuerdo por qué me apresuré tanto a llegar aquí, y es que en ella, le avisaban que sus padres habían muerto ahogados porque el barco en el que viajaban se había hundido en medio de una tormenta, y ésto a su vez me recuerda que ella tiene pesadillas con lo que sucedió durante el día, así que supongo que eso fue lo que había pasado, no puedo imaginar cómo se debe sentir en estos momentos, volteo a verla, y veo que está un poco relajada, pero también veo cómo su cara está un poco enrojecida, y creo que es porque ha estado llorando, tal vez se quedó dormida haciéndolo, y me hace sentir mal, pues, aunque ella no sepa de mi existencia, le he tomado un cariño especial, pero no estoy seguro de qué siento realmente por ella, pues, aunque la conozco desde que era una bebé, y la he visto crecer, creo que mis sentimientos por ella ya no son tan paternales como solían ser, pero tampoco puedo estar enamorado de ella... no debo.


	43. Chapter 43

Arendelle, 1886

Estoy en camino a ver a Elsa, tal como lo he hecho desde hace 21 años, pero siento como si algo malo hubiera pasado; hace 3 años perdió a sus padres en un naufragio, pero no pudo asistir a su funeral, así que simplemente se quedó encerrada en su habitación como siempre, sufriendo en silencio, y como había pensado, sus poderes se salieron de control, y terminó por congelar toda su habitación, pero no sólo eso, ella aunque no lo sabe, también se congeló a sí misma, congeló su edad, y jamás va a envejecer, siempre va a aparentar tener los 18 años, lo que la haría relativamente inmortal, pero aun así podría morir por las mismas causas que cualquier otra persona, y esto me preocupa, porque es muy fácil que se den cuenta de eso, y que la acusen de brujería, de hecho creo que ya es bastante raro que hasta ahora no lo hayan hecho, pues posee una belleza inigualable, y si eso no fuera suficiente, hoy ha sido su coronación, y debió estar muy nerviosa, sólo espero que sus poderes no se hayan descontrolado, y que todo haya salido bien, pero lo que veo al estar cerca de Arendelle me sorprende y reafirma mi mal presentimiento. 


	44. Capítulo 44

Blanco, todo alrededor es blanco, blanco por todas partes, es como una explosión de blanco, y luego me doy cuenta de que todo eso es nieve, y no se me viene a la mente otra explicación más que Elsa perdió el control de sus poderes y accidentalmente provocó ésto, provocó un invierno a la mitad de Julio, ¡Oh no!, ¡Esto es malo!, ¡Es peor que malo!, ¡Es terrible!, seguramente ya la han culpado de brujería, y la están persiguiendo o buscando, sólo espero que esté bien, de pronto, siento una oleada de miedo, seguramente proviene del reino, todos deben estar aterrorizados por esto, y por primera vez, yo también siento miedo, miedo de lo que le puedan hacer a Elsa, a la niña que he visto crecer desde que era una bebé, y que ahora tiene 21 años, a la chica más bella entre los mortales, y que probablemente lo sea también entre los inmortales, a aquella chica que quiere aparentar ser fuerte por fuera, pero que por dentro está desmoronándose, a ella, que es exactamente igual a una flor recién cortada: parece llena de vida, pero al mismo tiempo está tan muerta, y eso es lo que la hace ser ella, es lo que la hace ser la persona más especial que he conocido, y de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado, pero ella no sabe y probablemente nunca sabrá de mi existencia, y creo que es mejor que sea así siempre.


	45. Capítulo 45

A cada instante que pasa puedo sentir el miedo incrementarse impresionantemente, por parte de todos en el reino, ya han pasado dos días desde que Elsa provocó accidentalmente este invierno a la mitad del verano, y aún no se nada de ella, sólo sé que después de que reveló sus poderes en el baile por su coronación, ella escapó en dirección al bosque, y que su hermana Anna fue a buscarla, yo no he podido tratar de hacerlo, pues tengo que quedarme aquí a vigilar todo lo que pasa, y si alguien tiene una pequeña intención de dañar a cualquiera de las hermanas, como el Duque de Weselton, lo haré sufrir cada noche durante el resto de su vida, porque yo sólo me encargo de proteger a los niños, y no voy a dudar en hacerlo; por lo que he visto, sé que si Anna se casa con el príncipe Hans, estará en buenas manos, porque él está totalmente enamorado de ella, no hay duda de eso, y precisamente por eso lo envidio, pues él si puede mostrarle sus sentimientos abiertamente a Anna, pero yo no podré hacerlo nunca con Elsa, ya me he resignado.


	46. Capítulo 46

Inesperadamente, un caballo entró en el reino, pero venía solo, después de unos instantes en los que sólo escuché algunos murmullos, el príncipe Hans, avisó a todos que iría en busca de Anna, y ésto me hizo sentir como si me quitaran un peso de encima, porque seguramente Anna y Elsa están juntas, y si es así, cuando la encuentre, también encontrará a Elsa, y tratará de aclarar todo este mal entendido, así que le agradezco mentalmente, pero luego, me doy cuenta de que el Duque de Weselton tiene una expresión extraña, y entiendo que tiene planeado hacerle daño no sólo a Elsa, si no que también a Anna, y yo no lo voy a permitir, antes de que les ponga si quiera una mano encima, voy a hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo, incluso si eso significa usar mis poderes para mal, porque no me va a importar lastimar a alguien con tal de que Elsa esté a salvo, aunque eso me convierta en el monstruo que todos dicen que soy, así que voy a seguirlos, para vigilarlos, si hacen algún movimiento en falso, trataré de llevar a cabo una técnica que hace poco descubrí por accidente: Recordarles sus peores temores, y como nunca la tuve que usar, no la controlo bien, así que será aún peor, en ese instante me doy cuenta de que ya no soy el mismo de siempre, creo que este amor que siento por Elsa me ha cambiado bastante, pues hasta hace algunos años, nunca hubiera pensado en tratar de usar mis poderes para algo así, no sé si este cambio ha sido para bien o para mal, pero como algunas personas dicen: En el amor y en la guerra, todo se vale, y creo que ni yo mismo sé de lo que sería capaz de hacer por ella.


	47. Capítulo 47

En cuanto el príncipe Hans dio el aviso, él y sus hombres se dirigieron directamente hacia el bosque, para empezar a buscar a Anna, y yo los seguí, para poder vigilarlos a todos; después de bastante tiempo caminando, parecía que ninguno tenía la certeza de hacia dónde ir, hasta que el mismo príncipe dio la orden de dirigirse hacia la montaña del norte, pues dijo que tenía el presentimiento de que era por ahí, y tenía razón, pues yo sentía la presencia de Elsa venir desde ahí, muy levemente, pero no la de Anna, eso no era normal, así que me hice creer que sería mejor que no empezara a alterarme, porque tal vez estábamos tan lejos que por eso no la podía sentir, y decidí adelantarme, al llegar a la cima de esa montaña, quedé totalmente impactado, nunca imaginé de lo que era capaz de lograr Elsa con sus poderes, ¡Es increíble!, ¡Ella hizo un castillo de hielo!, tan impresionado estaba, que no me di cuenta de que había un reno al pie del mismo, al lado de unas escaleras que atraviesan un acantilado, me pregunto qué significará eso, tal vez se lo encontró en medio del bosque y decidió traerlo, o la siguió hasta aquí, o no se qué; de pronto siento que está pasando algo malo adentro, así que entro en el castillo, y mi sorpresa aumenta más cuando veo que lo decoró increíblemente, ¡Todo es de hielo!... ¡Espera!, ¡Este no es momento de admirar el lugar!, algo malo está pasando y tengo que saber qué es.


	48. Capítulo 48

Un fuerte estruendo me hace preocuparme, creo que vino de arriba, así que me dirijo a las escaleras, que también son de hielo, pero antes de que ponga un pie en el primer escalón, un monstruo de nieve empieza a bajarlas, en sus manos, o no se que son, lleva a Anna, a un hombre que no conozco, y a... ¿Un muñeco de nieve?, que están tratando de liberarse, pero es inútil, parece ser que no le afectan en lo más mínimo sus intentos por hacerlo, hasta que llega a la puerta principal, y los suelta bruscamente, yo trato de darle sentido a eso, pero no lo logro, y menos aún, cuando un rugido hace que me sobresalte, creo que el monstruo se enojó, y empieza a perseguirlos, yo quiero entender qué está pasando, así que también lo sigo, pero de un momento a otro, lo pierdo de vista, hasta que cerca de mí sale volando un pino, y me dirijo hacia allá, para cuando llego, veo que está cerca del acantilado, así que corro lo más rápido que puedo, y en cuanto estoy bastante cerca, veo que está jalando una cuerda, creo que estaban tratando de escapar, pero lo esta haciendo tan torpemente, que el hombre se golpea muy fuerte en la cabeza, espero que no le afecte mucho, y no deja de hacerlo, hasta que él y Anna están a la altura de su cara, y les gruñe algo como *no vuelvan*, pero Anna corta la cuerda, ¡No puede ser!


	49. Capítulo 49

Mi alivio es total, cuando después de unos instantes, sigo sintiendo la presencia de Anna, pero un poco más lejos, seguramente cayeron sobre nieve, y por eso no le pasó nada, pero ahora tengo que ver a Elsa, de verdad tengo que saber que pasó, así que me dirijo hacia el castillo, y en cuanto llego, me doy cuenta de que el reno ya no está, entonces creo que venía con Anna, el hombre, y el muñeco de nieve, como sea, no creo que eso fuera importante, después de unos momentos, el monstruo de nieve también llega, y se acomoda sobre el piso de una forma muy peculiar, y parece que sólo es un montículo ordinario de nieve, creo que nadie sospecharía sobre esto, y recuerdo que vine para ver a Elsa, así que empiezo a subir las escaleras, y entro en el castillo, pero al estar totalmente dentro, veo que ha cambiado de tono, ahora parece que es entre azul, morado y rojo, y yo me pregunto ahora que significará esto, ¡No es posible!, cada vez que trato de darle sentido a algo, o de responder alguna pregunta, me encuentro con algo aún más complicado, más inexplicable, más enredado, más extraño, y sin sentido, y cada vez me hago muchas más preguntas, que no logro responder, ¡Esto es frustrante!, así que ahora me dirijo hacia las otras escaleras, y empiezo a subirlas, pero cuando termino de hacerlo, y estoy en el segundo piso, me encuentro con algo aún más impactante.


	50. Capítulo 50

Elsa está perdiendo el control de sus poderes, está alterada, y desesperada, pero sobre todo, tiene miedo, lo siento, y quiero ayudar, pero no puedo, sólo puedo controlar las pesadillas, así que ni siquiera lo intento, de las paredes y el techo están saliendo carámbanos demasiado afiliados, y todos apuntan a ella, que está repitiendo una y otra vez esa frase que he llegado a odiar: No sientas, porque yo le encuentro otro sentido, supuestamente lo dice, porque no debe sentir miedo, para así no perder el control, pero yo lo entiendo como si estuviera diciendo que no debe sentir nada, y ésto entonces, la haría alguien sin sentimientos, alguien totalmente fría y sin corazón, la haría un monstruo, el monstruo que ahora todos creen que es, y a mí eso no me gusta para nada, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada, creo que todas las preguntas que tenía, pueden esperar a ser respondidas, y por ahora, sólo me concentraré en tratar de encontrar una forma de ayudarla, aunque sé que probablemente sea inútil.

Después de unas cuantas horas, empezó a oscurecer, pero más rápido de lo normal, tal vez porque estamos en la cima de la montaña, y Elsa se dirige hacia una habitación que yo no había visto, seguramente ahí es donde duerme, así que la sigo, y espero a que se quede dormida, cuando lo hace, ahuyento su pesadilla, en la que hería de nuevo a Anna con sus poderes, pero en el corazón, ¡Entonces eso pasó!, bueno, acabo de responder una de tantas preguntas, pero no de la forma en que hubiera querido, y empiezo a contemplarla, ella es simplemente perfecta, quien logre ganar su corazón, será alguien muy afortunado, pero obviamente, antes de que lo haga, tiene que ser aprobado por mí, y si no, de alguna manera o de otra, lo alejaré de ella, porque ella es muy especial, demasiado, diría yo, y no cualquiera podrá merecer estar con ella, creo que debería dejarla sola por ahora, así que salgo de la habitación, y empiezo a recorrer el castillo, admirando cada detalle de él detenidamente, y creo que todo es perfecto, pero no tanto como ella; no se cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero en algún momento, terminé en lo que parecía un comedor, al centro, hay una gran mesa con varias sillas alrededor, y en medio de ésta, hay un frutero, lo único que no era de hielo que yo había visto en todo este tiempo, esto es triste, porque está sola aquí, pero es libre, y por esa parte, me alegro por ella, aunque me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado esa fruta... ¿Quien sabe?, en ese instante, recuerdo que no he hecho mi trabajo de siempre, ¿Cómo ha sido posible que lo olvidara?, no lo sé, pero creo que tal vez, sólo por esta única ocasión, puede esperar.

Al día siguiente, aproximadamente a la misma hora en la que llegué al castillo, se empiezan a escuchar ruidos afuera, seguramente son el príncipe Hans con sus hombres, pero de pronto, escucho más alboroto, no creo que eso sea normal, y antes de que pueda hacer algo, siento venir el miedo de todos, de seguro el monstruo los esta atacando, y lo siento por ellos, especialmente por el príncipe, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por tratar de ayudarlos, ni siquiera lo intento, y en ese momento, pasa lo que menos quería: Elsa ha escuchado también todo el ruido, y ha venido para ver qué está pasando, así que se dirige hacia la entrada, y abre la puerta principal, sólo se asoma un poco, pero la cierra inmediatamente, y siento también su miedo, que es demasiado, empieza a correr hacia las escaleras, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿De qué tanto me perdí el día de la coronación, que no entiendo casi nada?, ¿Por qué Elsa les tiene miedo a los hombres del príncipe?, ¿No se supone que ellos sólo buscan a Anna?, esas y más preguntas pasan por mi cabeza en un instante, en un instante en el que Elsa apenas ha empezado a subir las escaleras, y en el que dos de los hombres entran buscándola... ¡Un momento!, ¡Ellos son los guardaespaldas del Duque de Weselton!, ¡De ese infeliz!, ¡Debí haberlo visto venir!

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, tanto, que no pude reaccionar, ¡Ellos se la llevaron!, se llevaron a Elsa, se la llevaron inconsciente, totalmente indefensa, y yo me siento tan culpable por eso, ¡Pero no se va a quedar así!, ¡Ellos van a pagar lo que han hecho, y muy caro!, ¡Todos!, a excepción del príncipe Hans, que es el único que no hizo nada, el la salvó de que la mataran con una ballesta, ahora más que nunca, me siento tan agradecido con él, porque es el único que no cree que Elsa sea un monstruo; salgo totalmente furioso del castillo, para alcanzarlos, y lo hago muy pronto, en un principio pensé en recordarles sus peores temores, pero al final decidí no hacerlo, prefiero dejar eso para después, cuando todo esto se acabe, y Elsa no esté en peligro, para poder tener tiempo de pensar en la venganza perfecta, y ahora sí, lo admito, he cambiado totalmente, como dije antes, no me va a importar hacerle daño a alguien, con tal de que Elsa esté bien.

Cuando llegamos al castillo, el Duque de Weselton convenció a todos que debían encerrar a Elsa, ¡Me dan ganas de matarlo!... ¡Un momento!, ¡¿Desde cuando tengo ese tipo de pensamientos?!... ¡Eso no importa!, de cualquier forma, lo haré pagar, y una vez más, el príncipe trató de ayudar, porque intentó defenderla, pero nadie lo tomó mucho en cuenta, y prácticamente lo ignoraron, eso me hizo enojar aún más, pero será mejor que me tranquilice, porque no tiene sentido enojarme tanto, no lograré nada estando así, tengo que empezar a pensar en una forma de ayudar a Elsa.

En algún momento, sentí una pequeña cantidad de poder, de origen desconocido, dirigirse directamente hacia la presencia del príncipe Hans, pero hay algo en él que me inquieta, no sé por qué, tal vez sea sólo mi imaginación, y pienso en ésto por algún tiempo, hasta que me doy cuenta de que es una especie de hechizo, que no es de cualquier clase, es uno que altera la mente, pero no puedo seguir analizando ésta situación, porque en ese momento, llega el hombre desconocido... ¿Montado en su reno?, y con Anna en sus brazos... ¡¿Qué le pasó?!, los sirvientes se apresuran a dejarla pasar, y la llevan a donde está Hans... ¡No!, ¡Que no vaya!, ¡Él está bajo un hechizo!, ¡Podría hacer o decir cosas que no quiere!, ¡Ella podría odiarlo!... ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡Por más que intento ayudar, no puedo, y parece que las cosas sólo empeoran!

Una vez más, todo pasó demasiado rápido, Elsa escapó de donde la tenían encerrada, pero provocó una gran tormenta de nieve, mientras que Anna se estaba congelando poco a poco, luego el príncipe Hans se encontró con Elsa, y le dijo que Anna había muerto por su culpa, ¡Pero eso no es cierto!, ¡Además, él no sabe ni controla lo que dice!, ella le creyó, y Hans trató de matarla con su espada, pero en ese momento, Anna se interpuso entre los dos, y se terminó de congelar, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso?!, ¡¿Por qué Elsa debe sufrir tanto?!, ¡No es justo!, aunque no culpo de nada al príncipe, el está bajo un hechizo.


	51. Capítulo 51

Después de unos instantes de total sufrimiento, pasa algo increíble: ¡Anna comienza a descongelarse!, pero Elsa no lo ha notado, y hasta que termina de hacerlo, lo hace, y se abrazan, ¡Por fin!, ¡Después de tanto tiempo!, ¡De tantos años!, luego se dicen algunas palabras, que no logro escuchar, y entonces Elsa descongela el reino, ¡Increíble!, ¡Ya entendió como controlar sus poderes!... eso sólo significa una cosa, ¡Ahora ella será libre del miedo!, pero también significa que ya no me necesitará, y aunque no lo haga, nunca dejaré de vigilarla, porque yo la quiero tanto, que sería imposible que lo hiciera, y me alegro mucho por ella, porque por fin será feliz, aunque eso no significa que vaya a perdonar a los que le hicieron o trataron de hacer daño, mi promesa de venganza sigue en pie, y no descansaré hasta hacerla cumplir, ahora ya tengo tiempo para pensar en una forma perfecta de hacerlo, y para que vean que es en serio, me tomaré también la libertad de idear una para cada uno, serán diferentes, porque esto ya es personal, se arrepentirán por el resto de sus vidas; ahora sólo queda saber si todos en el reino aceptarán a Elsa, y también qué harán con el príncipe Hans, que no ha tenido la culpa de nada, pero nadie lo sabe, y todos creen que ha tratado de matarla, incluso Anna, yo lo siento tanto por él, que se había ganado mi aprobación para casarse con ella, y me encantaría poder decírselo, decirle que sí existe el amor a primera vista, pero no puedo hacerlo.

 **Acabo de ver que alguien pedía ayuda para entender mejor la historia. Puedo explicárselo por inbox, pero sólo aparece como invitado, así que por favor, invitado, si lees esto, envíame un mensaje, y yo te responderé. Hasta luego :D**


	52. Capítulo 52

Arendelle, 1887

Ha pasado casi un año desde que Elsa perdió el control de sus poderes, y causó un invierno a la mitad del verano en Arendelle, pero ahora ya sabe controlarlos a la perfección, y todos en el reino la han aceptado, aunque hay algunos que aún le tienen un poco de miedo, ella es una chica extraordinaria, porque siendo tan joven, es muy madura, y es una excelente reina, yo la admiro por eso, además de que ha restaurado su relación con Anna, y parece que nunca estuvieron separadas, pero es por el amor que se tienen, y esto mismo, ha sido lo que la hizo aprender a controlarlos, porque el amor descongela, y sé que pronto, no será sólo por el amor que le tiene a su hermana, si no que también amor por algún hombre, aunque esto me duela, quiero que ella sea feliz, tengo que aceptarlo; todos los que trataron de hacerle daño hace un año, ahora sufren las consecuencias cada noche, ya casi no duermen, y eso me hace sentir tan bien, pero ninguno ha sido castigado de verdad, sólo el príncipe Hans, que exactamente, fue el que no hizo nada, eso es muy injusto y lo siento por él, no sólo por eso, si no que también porque Anna lo odia, y se ha enamorado de alguien más, que también he llegado a aprobar, pero hubiera preferido que se quedara al lado de él, en fin, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto; ahora mismo, voy a ver a Elsa, que seguramente ha tenido un día excelente, porque hoy fue el cumpleaños de Anna, espero que se hayan divertido, pero inesperadamente, antes de llegar al castillo, siento una presencia diferente al resto, ¡Es un espíritu!, ¡Genial!, ¡Alguien con quien poder hablar!, aunque sea por unos instantes.

 **Sé que probablemente esto ya se volvió confuso, así que aclaro: Es un fanfic totalmente Jelsa (Jack FrostXElsa), sólo que yo quiero explicar las razones por las que Pitch Black (El Coco o Sombra) y Hans son los villanos. Creo que el lobo siempre será el malo si sólo escuchamos la versión de caperucita, ¿No?, pienso que ellos deben tener un motivo mucho más profundo para serlo que sólo causar problemas.**


	53. Capítulo 53

Jack's Pov

El día de hoy ha sido increíble, nevadas por todo el mundo, bromas en varios lugares, nieve cubriendo todo, simplemente perfecto, aunque también ha sido un día más, siendo totalmente invisible, y, como cada noche, le pregunto a la luna hasta cuándo seguirá siendo así, pero creo que nunca me va a dar respuestas, por lo que le pido al viento que me lleve a donde sea, de todos modos, no hay nada que tenga que hacer, y quiero ver a qué lugar me tiene preparado llevar; después de bastante tiempo, llego a un lugar que he visitado algunas veces, es un reino que se llama Arendelle, y se que tiene algo especial, pero no logro recordar que, creo que tendré que recorrerlo para poder hacerlo, así que empiezo a caminar por las calles de él, y casi de inmediato, me dirijo al castillo, sólo por curiosidad, quiero molestar a la familia real, hacerles alguna broma, dejarles algún lindo regalo, para que cuando lo vean, por lo menos sonrían un poco, y se diviertan por un instante, porque siempre son tan serios, y están tan tensos, que no puedo creer que lo soporten, yo no podría hacerlo, en cuanto llego, le pido al viento que me ayude, y, volando, voy a una ventana de una de las habitaciones, que está vacía, porque no se ve a nadie en ella, para empezar a llenarla de escarcha, pero antes de terminar, veo algo, o más bien a alguien entrando, y que me deja totalmente impresionado, nunca creí que pudiera existir una persona así, me pregunto quien será, y si será un espíritu, ¡Espero que sí lo sea!, porque inesperadamente, me dieron unas enormes ganas de hablarle, ¡Tengo que hacerlo!... ¡Un momento!... ¡No puede ser un espíritu!, o si no, ¿Cómo es que está en esa habitación?... ¿Quién será?

 **Por fin apareció Jack, ¡Qué emoción!**


	54. Capítulo 54

Creo que la emoción me bloqueó totalmente, e hizo que no pensara correctamente, pues, ahora que se me ha pasado, veo que no es un espíritu, ella obviamente es una humana, y esto me decepciona, pues es más que seguro que no me va a poder ver, necesitaría creer en mí para poder hacerlo, ¡Hasta suena ridículo!, ella no es una niña, y esto me hace sentir mal, me hace sentir triste, frustrado, desesperado, y enojado, porque recuerdo que he pasado más de 150 años siendo totalmente invisible, y en una agobiante soledad, pero, en cuanto siento una mirada sobre mi, todo eso se esfuma de mis pensamientos como por arte de magia, volteo a verla, y me encuentro con la sorpresa más enorme y grata que jamás hubiera imaginado, ¡Ella me está mirando!, ¡Ella puede verme!, ¡Es increíble!, y yo sonrío enormemente, pues no puedo creerlo; en algún momento, nuestras miradas se encuentran, pero en cuanto lo hacen, el tiempo parece detenerse totalmente, si hace varios años le dije a Valentín que yo nunca podría encontrar el amor, ahora me retracto definitivamente, porque creo que lo he encontrado, aunque suene como una locura, pues ni siquiera nos hemos dirigido una sola palabra, pero a quien le importa, de cualquier forma, esa es mi manera de ser, cometiendo tontería tras otra, haciendo las cosas sin pensar, y rompiendo cada regla que se me ha tratado de imponer, así soy yo, y por esta actitud es que soy conocido entre los inmortales; ahora que sé que ella puede verme, haré lo que siempre he querido hacer, voy a hablarle, aún no sé cómo iniciaré la conversación, pero seguro que se me ocurrirá algo, sólo tengo que improvisar, y ser espontáneo, aunque seguramente la voy a asustar, ella no me conoce, tal vez no lo entienda bien, y hasta pueda pensar que estoy loco, y probablemente tendría razón, probablemente si estoy loco, pero sería por todo el tiempo que he pasado en total soledad; con todo y estos pensamientos en mente, la saludo a través de la ventana, porque tal vez, esto sea el inicio de una gran aventura.

 **Vi que una persona preguntó si pensaba publicar aquí los capítulos de la historia hasta que se me ocurriera cómo continuarla, pero no es así. Yo pienso publicar una vez por semana un nuevo capítulo en Wattpad, en donde llevo más capítulos. Aquí voy a ir subiendo también la historia, y serán exactamente los mismos que en Wattpad. Espero que también tengas un excelente día.**

 **Si quisieran pasarse por esta historia en Wattpad, la encontrarán con exactamente el mismo título, y mi nombre de usuario es igual (de hecho la descripción sobre mí en mi perfil es como un resumen del que tengo aquí) . Si lo hacen, me encantaría que pudieran votar en cada uno de los capítulos, pues ayudarían bastante a volver más conocida la historia, y se los agradecería mucho. De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por seguir la historia aquí, y perdón por hacer spam.**

 **Espero que comenten qué les está pareciendo. Nos leemos pronto :D**


End file.
